The Dragon Boy
by theriku260
Summary: Izuku, a halfling dragon born during the early decades of quirks, has only two goals: kill the man who killed his mother and get accepted by the dragon elders. While he takes his duty seriously, a gang of pro hero teachers try to show the half breed that living your life for nothing but duty is no life at all. Also on AO3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Don't trust anyone: GO!" The frantic howl of his mother as Izuku was shoved out of their cave's back hole was the last coherent word he heard before the world exploded.

Scales erupted out of the side of the mountain, and rocks exploded in every direction. The earth itself seemed to shake as the glorious white and green form of his mother rose into the sky, dragon flames and water bullets engulfing the air. Human shouts, screams for mercy or death Izuku wasn't sure, filled his ears. It was a cacophony of madness.

And it was all.

His.

Fault.

When a heavy net made of electricity wrapped around his mother, Izuku ROARED in anguish.

Izuku had grown up amongst the birds and mountain animals surrounding the mountain cave carved with the hottest flame on earth, his mother and father filling the area with love. They were happy, safe from the monsters his mother spoke of in hushed tones.

Humans. The creatures that used to be weaker than them, used to worship and fear their mere mention. His mother would growl in annoyance as she described their rise in abilities, known as quirks. Abilities so varied it made it impossible to predict, and their technology still grew. Mother… hated humans. With a passion. She'd flitter her wings and refused to go near them willingly for her first five hundred years of life.

But then she met Hisashi when he was but a teenager, a boy cast out by society for possessing one of the first quirks, told by his parents to leave or be beaten to death. The teen had packed up his bag and somehow ended up near his mother's cave. Normally when this happened, the human was either killed or had their memory erased, but Inko wished to scare him first, to see a human squeal in terror.

Izuku remembers how his mother would blush at this part and say how unlike most humans she had (very briefly) encountered, Hisashi beamed when she blew flames near his head and blew his own flames right back. Apparently, his mother had taken that as a challenge and spent the next year proving how terrifying she was, getting more and more furious when he would instead gush how beautiful he was. Every day she would wonder why she didn't just kill him, and every day she had no answer. When he began learning her language of grunts and growls after she made it clear she refused to speak the vulgar tounge of Japanese, Inko didn't like how hot her chest would become.

Finally, after Hisashi sang to her in the moonlight while giving her cooked fish he caught, Inko had enough and transformed into a human. While most dragons could only hold it for an hour or so before it became impossible to control (though rumors were whispering of some younger generations holding their human forms much longer. Absolutely ridiculous in Inko's opinion), Inko did it so she could tell the human off for making her feel so… so off before killing him like she should have.

Instead Hisashi tackled her in a kiss and Inko decided that maybe keeping the human around wasn't such a bad idea if each kiss made her feel so happy. Within a year Izuku was born from an egg in a miracle bred from Inko's passionate human times.

Even being a miracle hatchling, Izuku would continue to surpass every expectation either parent held for him. Before he was a decade old he could lift himself off the cave floor and by the time he was fifteen he was flying with the grace of a thirty year old.

Fire breathing and water manipulation- both from his mother's heritage- arrived shortly after, though just like Inko his control of water was so negligible most would miss it. Waking up to his toddler equivalent dragon son sneezing fire at him was a happy near death experience for Hisashi though.

His language skills were impressive too, leading to Hisashi traveling back to civilization for a week to pick up a large collection of books. It was a secret dream of his to one day see his son live without the fear and scorn of humanity that his darling Inko did, and without the scorn he faced for having a quirk. It was a pipe dream most likely, but Hisashi could dream.

Of course, nothing could surprise the parents more than Izuku transforming to a human during his fifteenth year… and staying like that for a week. Inko had been frantic, fetching one of the dragon medics, a gossip of a woman who snarled in disgust. Seeing a half breed was repulsing to the dragoness, who just told the parents (or at least Inko, as she pretended Hisashi was a piece of rock) that Izuku would transform back whenever he wished and that neither form- human or dragon- was an illusion; both were real, and both were able to be lived in without harm. Of course, his appetite stayed the same either way, so they were instructed to feed him the same amount no matter what.

Thankfully Izuku allowed himself to become a dragon again shortly after, though he would make sure to be human as much as he could- it was fun getting piggy back rides from his father and snuggling. Even if his father insisted on him wearing clothes.

Years passed, and like all hatchlings, Izuku aged slowly, with long patches of minimal growth in between spurts of maturing. For a hatchling, they'd reach maturity around two hundred fifty years. After that, aging was nonexistent, most dragons surviving thousands of years if nothing killed them.

He didn't think anything of his father having grey hair when he reached his twenty fifth summer, the equivalent of a two-year-old. He didn't think anything was wrong when his father hunched over and couldn't make his fire breath as he used too.

Izuku thought nothing was wrong until his father, missing most his teeth and stuck in the human bed he used while his mother wrapped her dragon body around him, stopped breathing in his sleep. Burying his father during Izuku's sixtieth winter was… hard, to say the least. His mother howled to the blizzards for days despite the dangers of the cold. They huddled, barely talking, for four more winters, his father's grave, filled with the man's ashes, was Izuku's comfort spot for longer than it should have been.

"Mother… why did father have to… to die?" He finally asked, almost ten years later, leading to the conversation Inko had been dreading: Hisashi's mortality. The pair cried together, but then life moved on.

Until Izuku met a man in the forest, who looked perplexed when Izuku dropped from a tree in front of him wearing nothing but a fading shirt and holy shorts. What did he care if the clothes were bad looking, they disappeared when he was in his 'cooler' dragon form? But rules were rules, and mother always said to not show his dragon form to humans.

Speaking of his dear, dear mother, the sea green and white dragon was gone on the centennial caucus amongst all dragons went to.

All dragons but him. The elder dragon that visited after his father's death had told his mother that Izuku would not be viewed as a dragon until he 'proved himself', whatever that meant. Until then he would be 'a wretched half breed' that defied what should be possible, but that that the humans' abilities made possible. Inko had told her hatchling to not worry about it and focus on growing up. That left the boy to his own devices for four months, as Inko would arrive just before the end of August, signaling the end of summer. Leaving a hatchling at his age for months was hardly unusual, and most parents did it several times a decade to let them practice their independence as dragons. Now it was his turn.

"Why… hello there?" The man said after the two stared for close to five minutes. His large eyes and black hair was warm. Izuku beamed but left. He liked him, the man smelled like his father yet… not as nice. Probably a bi-product of living with other humans.

The next day the man brought something called chocolate, like from Izuku's old books his father taught him from. It was delicious. More time passed, with the man bringing shiny trinkets for Izuku, who would horde them in his nest at night, like all dragons. "Hello! Who are you?" Izuku finally greeted after several weeks. To him, barely any real time had passed, unaware that it might seem strange to humans.

He was clueless to the warning bell that the man never cared there was a small child in the forest who burped fire and jumped trees, that the man was there for a reason, that it was planned. That the trinkets were a way to gain his trust.

"I go by many names, but you may call me Sensei; most do on my many adventures." The man smiled. In response, the hatchling tilted his head.

"But I read in my books that 'sensei' is for someone who teaches you something. What will you teach me then?" Izuku was smart but naïve, thinking he could squeeze more books or stories out of the man like with his father.

"Hmm," The man seemed to think, "How about some games, and stories from my travels?"

"Deal." Izuku said, mimicking what his father taught him and stuck a hand out like he would his tail in dragon form.

The summer passed in a flurry of adventures and learning. Izuku heard tales from around the world, from many eras. Sensei knew so much, and the hatchling found himself trusting the human more and more, unaware of the danger signs aimed at him during each encounter.

"Izuku, we've been friends for awhile now, haven't we?" Sensei said one day as Izuku ate a dozen sandwiches, never questioning that a normal human would be shocked at how much he ate (Sensei always had the right amount).

"Hmm, not really?" Izuku admitted, thinking one summer was hardly any time at all.

"But we are friends, right?" Sensei prompted. Izuku thought before nodding happily, glad he had a friend; forest animals didn't want to be friends with the creature that ate them, after all. "Well, friends help each other out. It's getting rather late today and the clouds are becoming dark." Sure enough, rumbles of thunder roared in the sky. Izuku idly planned a nightly flight through the rain, imagining the slick droplets on his wings. "Would it be okay if I stayed with you tonight, to stay out of the rain?" Sensei's voice broke his daydreaming.

"Huh? I…don't know." His mother wouldn't be pleased, and she would be back within a week. He'd have to work hard to scrub the scent out before she noticed. Then again, he remembered his father staying in for rain, saying humans didn't do well in storms.

"It's alright if you say no!" Sensei held his hands up frantically. "I'm just getting old, and rain doesn't help my back. My home is rather far…"

"…Okay." Izuku finally says, figuring he could trust Sensei. Besides, they'd stay in the mouth, far away from the nests.

That decision to let Sensei in his home marked the end of his peaceful life.

All For One smiled to himself as he pressed the tracker as soon as he set foot inside the dragon cave. This hatchling, who the dragon elders wished gone without informing the mother, was sold to him for a chain of islands he would manage, letting them live their without fear of humans bothering them. Even in the age of quirks, a dragon would be desired as military power or personal trophy, making the deal very lucrative.

He'd have a weapon molded to his image that would have the lifespan and power of a dragon, but the ability to blend into human society at a whim like he was always one of them. The mother was a problem, as killing a grown dragon was… annoying, hence the wait for the caucus. The elders hoped after her child was 'unfortunately killed' she'd mate with a normal dragon seeing as she was the last pure blooded female of a powerful subspecies of SeaFire dragon.

Except for his Izuku of course. Now all he had to do was stage them both being kidnapped. Once captured, one of All For One's minions would change the weapon's memories to include his mother dying at the hands of hunters. Then, All For One would pretend to escape and 'help' Izuku. The kind man would accept the boy for what he was and offer 'a safe space', teaching the boy how to be the end to the annoying hero society that started springing up. Already almost half of humanity was born with quirks, and All For One needed weapons ready for the coming centuries of powerful enemies.

What he didn't count on was to have an angry mother dragon arrive in a flurry and shoot fire at him after pushing her hatchling out a secret exit right as his men arrived.

Inko had rushed home a week early, riding the howling atmospheric winds while coating her wings in fire to protect them. Water covered her like the SeaFire dragon she was. While her affinity for water was weak at best- already Izuku bested her-, her fury made her unstoppable.

The elders… those fools! She'd incinerate them later for their betrayal, but first she had to get to Izuku. Selling a hatchling just because he was different, stronger than others. Oh yes, they admitted they were fearful of what he would become, and wanted him tethered, chained, by a filthy human.

Inko had never flown faster than that night and following day.

Izuku roared when that net of electricity dragged his mother to the ground. She kept fighting, taking out the humans and machines- helicopters, he remembered Sensei saying- but when blood kept flying, his stomach fell. Her wings were ripped off by a human standing ten feet tall.

Humans… Sensei! His friend was killed by his mother, and now his mother was killed by humans.

But no, Izuku, still in human form but hidden behind a boulder, spotted his friend through the smoke perfectly fine.

And he was smiling. Blood running cold, Izuku instinctively turned into his dragon form at the sight.

To the dying sounds of his most beloved being in the world, Izuku flew through the night, storms and fire his only companion.

"Sir, the hatchling escaped." One of All For One's personal guards meekly reported. When his boss kept smiling, he was sure he was going to die.

"No matter; it was my fault for playing nice and not tranquilizing him during our first meeting. little Izuku will be found. After all, he's basically a seven year old child with no true concept of humans. For now, I'll have to negotiate with the dragons about the loss of their last SeaFire female. Perhaps another island span would make it up to them. Anyways. When you find my dragon, be careful with him. He can't be harmed beyond repair." The 'or else' went silent but clear.

"Y-yes sir!"

Things would fall into place eventually, and he'd be able to get rid of that blasted One For All successor before it passed on again.

Izuku collapsed a day later on the rooftop of a human building, one that looked like something from his story books. His mother gone, the man he trusted somehow involved in it.

"M-maybe he wasn't" He muttered to himself but dismissed it instantly. The wyrmling knew he couldn't be naïve. Sensei was just another human, like his mother said. Only his father was good, and he'd been dead almost fifteen winters. And now his mother joined him.

Sadness turned to rage at the betrayal and a flame lit in the boy's heart, puffs of smoke billowing out of his mouth while water paused midair.

Sounds of humans overwhelmed his ears, his nose burned, and his lungs ached. But the boy ignored the pain: he had some revenge to plan.

After he figured out where he landed, that is.  
-

Hey! The last story that needed to be crossposted from AO3.

Anyways, Discord Server:

/jfTnZS3

If you join, just indicate that you read the rules and pick your roles (for story updates, games, ect).

-Riku


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Boy Meets Future Mr 8

Chapter 2

Decades pass for Izuku, each one a mess of avoiding capture and training. He realized early on that 'Sensei' was just as long lived as he, and so much more powerful. Izuku knew he alone would fall to the man's might, so when the third user of 'One For All' started their crusades against the tyrant, Izuku did his best to help.

For each user, he'd offer assistance against the monster, knowing that teamwork would be key to his downfall. But every user turned him down, claiming it was their battle to win, that he was too young to help (curse his weak looking human form). They would say that their masters warned them about letting 'a potential hostage' fight, like he wasn't able to defend himself!

Not even showing the fictional books by humans that depicted a dragon and rider saving the day convinced them. His dragon form was fierce, but not fierce enough they said. Just wait a little longer, they said.

Honestly, humans were so stupid sometimes, just like his mother said. The seventh user grew stronger on her own with Izuku trying his best to ignore her. Nana Shimura, a rather kind lady who had hair like his mother in her human body, and just as fiery. Izuku flew to the north of Japan in hopes of not seeing her fall like the others when she not only turned him down but shooed him away with a threat to report him.

Ever since he was orphaned, the young dragon teetered on the edge of getting caught, starving, or dying by some stupid accident. Who knew falling asleep in the wheels of an airplane to visit America was a bad idea when they opened mid flight during his nap? If Izuku hadn't woken up he'd have become a pancake on the ocean currents. While the decades- and One for All Users- passed him by, Izuku traveled the upper winds of the world, surviving and learning all he could. He had to kill All For One, and prove he was a worthy dragon.

Not a filthy half breed. Not a freak, not a hindrance. The elder dragon he ran into around his one hundred tenth summer made it clear after Izuku chased him down across Asia Minor that he wasn't a real dragon yet. He had to prove himself, or submit to Sensei. Izuku made a vow to defeat the man to become a proper dragon. And he would, tossing out the nickname 'half breed scum' every dragon he came across called him.

Now, however, the wyrmling focused on keeping the teenager in front of him from jumping.

Izuku told himself to not grow attached to any humans, knowing how often they departed the living plane like flickers of light. If he was honest, human death rarely phased him anymore, having seen the Quirk War of Europe, the rise and fall of New South America, and living on the streets of the poorest countries when his wings would feel too heavy to fly from lack of food. In all the years he's been an orphan, never once had Izuku felt too terribly that a human became an empty shell (he ignored the tiny voice that said he lied while giving his food to tiny orphans and the ill, that his heart clenching showed his despair when yet another One for All user perished or some mass tragedy struck).

But then he met Toshinori Yagi. A dying breed of humans without abilities, Toshinori had slammed into Izuku's life while running from a bully in his foster home. The blond middle schooler had apologized to the seemingly human boy napping in the middle of a park. Izuku, not really napping as his stomach was too empty, peeked one eye up at the loud human in front of him.

"Gah! Please excuse me, I'm terribly sorry! I was just-" The blond was frantically waved his hands around in explanation. If Izuku didn't have amazing hearing that let him know some bullies were after this middle schooler, he'd have thought the guy had lost his marbles.

"YAAAGI! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Another boy, this looking like a mix between a human and penguin, screamed. With him were two others, a fire breath user and one with electricity for hair. Yagi, as Izuku was able to tell, stayed firm while looking like death came asking if he could borrow some sugar.

Izuku really should have left then. It wasn't his fight. But… something stopped him. The bullies got closer, so close the flame user's smoke drifted to Izuku. Their leader raised a fist as if to strike and Izuku moved.

"What the" four voices yelped as Izuku seemed to materialize in front of Yagi and caught the fist with two fingers.

"You interrupted my nap. Scram" He growled. The bullies seemed to pause, making Izuku sigh. "Fine, let's do this the hard way." A few well placed kicks later and the annoyances were stuck in trees across the park, bloody faces that almost killed them (Izuku did learn some restraint from his father all those decades ago), leaving Yagi and Izuku alone. Dusting his hands off, the wyrmling in disguise decided to book it before any cops showed up. They were always pests about his identity.

"W- wait! Hold up, that was amazing!" Yagi sputtered while following Izuku like a lost puppy. "How can I ever repay you?"

"By forgetting you ever saw me."

"But that's not right, you saved my ass back there." Now he was getting to be a real pain. Izuku's eyes darted around his surroundings- trees, benches, cloudy skies- knowing that he could be on his way to another town within three seconds if the blond following him wasn't grabbing onto his long sleeved tattered shirt.

"Listen, human- I mean kid," Izuku grounded out while biting back his dragon instincts, "If you really want to thank me you could get lost." Finally his pest looked sheepish and looked ready to leave, even dropping his sleeve. Until Izuku's stomach roared, begging for more food. The dragon ignored it and kept walking.

"Or… I could take you to lunch?" Now that stopped him. Food- well, his amount anyways- was hard to come by. Most of the torch bearers of One For All would give him a monthly allowance through an untraceable bank card, usually only enough for a week but still. Except for Six. Six was an ass that tried to 'accidentally' leak his location to One For All when Izuku bugged him for his lack of fighting skills. Even with that allowance, Izuku was always hungry.

Hungry dragons are dangerous dragons. So Izuku did the only logical thing he could think of.

"LEAD THE WAY HUMAN-I MEAN YAGI!" He bellowed happily with a mood change fit for a psychopath.

"R-right. I know a good ramen shop…"

Watching his saviour gorge on fifty seven extra large bowls left Toshinori Yagi in a mixture of awe and terror. Awe at the ability- where did it all go!- and the terror that he'd be grounded for using his emergency card to pay for it. While his foster parents were understanding people who provided for their six fosters and kept them safe, admitting that he paid for the guy who beat up his bullies/foster siblings wouldn't sit too well. At this point, as he paid for the food, Toshinori mentally prepared himself for the possibility he'd be getting shipped off once again.

"Ah, that was the stuff, Yagi; you're a decent human, you know that?" Izuku burped happily and walked alongside him, the sun starting to sink.

"Er...sure, thanks. By the way Izuku, where do live?" Toshinori asked, wanting to see about hanging out. Without food next time. However, Izuku stopped in the road.

"That, my dear little human, is life's greatest mystery." Green eyes became misty before the boy sneezed fire. Toshinori would deny he jumped five feet in the air.

"Hold on, what do you mean- everyone knows where they live!"

"Well, nice knowing ya!" Izuku suddenly turned and walked towards the park.

"W-wait!" Something told Toshinori he couldn't let that be the last sentence the boy spoke to him.

"Eh?" Izuku stopped with a grunt.

"Let's hang out in the park tomorrow, after school!" Seeing his savior seem conflicted, he added an incentive. "I'll bring you a sandwich."

"...Make it two. Later." And with a blink his odd savior was gone. Toshinori gulped, wondering if he would be able to keep his promise, what with his stupidity using the card.

As it turned out, Toshinori's foster parents were content to give him a warning, as his bullies were too afraid to lie about what they did; six months working in the shop on Sundays was his punishment, which was much lighter than he expected. Of course, they insisted he bring Izuku for dinner, to thank him properly and contact the boy's parents about the incident.

Honestly, Toshinori was just surprised they weren't blaming him for the bullying and kicking him out like the previous four; the world was becoming increasingly unkind to quirkless, it seemed.

So with a happy step the blond went to the park with five sandwiches in his bag, traded with classmates for taking their classroom cleaning duty that week.

"Hey, Izuku!" Toshinori called, seeing the green haired boy napping in a flower patch. Said boy startled, then zeroed in on his bag stuffed with food. Again, in a blink, Izuku was upon him, ripping the sandwiches from Toshinori's grasp.

"Hello… Yagi. Do you have ramen?" He looked disappointed when Toshinori shook his head.

"But! My foster parents said you can come to dinner, we're having Katsudon." This made Izuku tilt his head.

"Kat-su-don. Never had it, will there be a lot?" At Toshinori's nod the dragon was on board.

"Toshinori's shirt looks much better on you than those rags, Izuku!" The foster mom (Izuku still wasn't one hundred percent sure what subspecies of human that was, but he vowed to Google it later) gushed. Then she glared at Yagi. "Honestly, Toshinori- not even noticing your friend had no shoes and wore rags for five days of coming here- can you be more unobservant?!"

No matter how many decades Izuku lived in the human world, he would never get used to the strangeness; their insistence on clothes, and changing them daily! Who needed the constricting skins, with their flimsy construction? No, as soon as he finished eating in this house he'd rip them off and spend a month in his dragon form, hunting animals in the mountains. He didn't know why he agreed to stay the extra few days in the first place, but at least the food was good; Katsudon had officially become his favorite meal, what with him getting to eat it three times this week.

"Sorry M'am" Yagi said sheepishly replied and continued eating. The boys from yesterday were gulping at Izuku, making him grin a dragon's smirk; they excused themselves after that.

"So, Izuku, tell us, what school do you go to?" The foster mom asked. The dragon wyrmling shrugged, while Toshinori gulped, knowing his savior napped all day.

"Nowhere, foster mom.." Usually he'd be running- or flying- from those who asked so many questions now, and even the One For All users barely bothered him about school. Izuku learned what he wanted, when he wanted, wherever he wanted. Eight hours a day in a building sounded dreadful to his ears. The foster mom seemed to get very interested in looking at him, perhaps she wanted to challenge him?

"Ah, I told you to call me 'M'am or Suki, Izuku! And why don't you go to school? Don't you want a good job? What's your dreams?"

"School won't help me with my dreams" Izuku replied quietly. The foster dad finally spoke up, before drifting in and out of the room for beer or phone calls.

"School makes you young delinquents straighten out, otherwise you'd all just be sitting on street corners selling drugs. Like this one's headed for if he doesn't start looking for a better career."

"Hey!" Yagi squawked while Izuku narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to be a hero- be a symbol to change our society!"

Those words sparked an interest in Izuku; those were battle words, ones reminiscent of his Dad's when the man talked about a discriminate- free society.

"You won't be a hero, boy, you're quirkless! You have a good- if average- head on your shoulders, use it! Focus on your studies, become a businessman."

Now, being stuck with Yagi for the last week had taught the wyrmling many things, the most important one being that nobody mocked his dream of being a hero. Personally Izuku thought this is what those blasted One for All users needed: fire in their hearts. Yagi was like a dragon, and Izuku was growing to think the human could be something like a friend- if he wasn't leaving tonight that is. Staying in one place for so long was dangerous, and already Izuku felt his hackles rising.

A knock on the door stopped the bubbling argument, and the outraged expression Yagi sent his foster dad was enough to make the half dragon prepare to flee.

"Ah, that must be the social workers and police I called" The foster dad muttered, getting up. Izuku froze; Yagi mentioned his social worker taking him to new homes, and the police always scared Izuku since the third OFA user warned him about them putting him in a cage. The fact that the man was a wanted vigilante who grew up in juvie was not on Izuku's mind when latching onto the thought of police equaling bad.

Instantly Izuku was out the back door, transforming into his majestic dragon form and flying up towards the atmosphere; he'd stayed his welcome.

Toshinori cursed as Izuku was gone before he could reach the back door; his foster mom had been mentioning gaining his trust, see where he lived. When she noticed he didn't have outer shoes or multiple clothes she decided he must be homeless. Her mission turned to turning him in, and getting him to be one of their fosters (something Toshinori was looking forward too, sharing his room with someone he was becoming friends with) but first they had to show the younger boy that things were safe here. The plan had been to take Izuku into the doctor for a checkup this weekend, where a social worker would waiting for an interview.

Only his foster dad had to ruin it, angry they were feeding a kid they weren't paid for. To be fair, Izuku at a lot, but now he was gone.

The blond crept forward from the dinner table, trying to catch what the adults were saying. His foster dad was talking animatedly to the cops in the front room, who...didn't exactly look like cops.

"Stupid brat. He won't be getting far, I promise; spiked his drink with that dragon-grade tranq Sensei sent."

"Don't hurt him too much, Sensei wants him intact" His supposedly nice foster mom Suki added with a smile. Dark chuckles followed, and Toshinori's blood ran cold.

"Good work; we have the thing is being tracked, it seems to be ready to drop dead in a park. Payment will be sent upon capture." The head cop dressed in military garbs waved dismissively and the lot filed out. Toshinori gulped, running out before anyone saw him. He had to find Izuku, find out what was happening. He had to be a hero.

Izuku's head felt like cotton, and the familiar fear after he realized he'd been drugged sat in. He wished he could stay airborne, but already his eye lids fought gravity. Tucking in his wings, Izuku gilded towards his park, wishing to hide out in his cave he'd discovered; Only Toshinori knew where it was, and something told him he'd not blab about it to anyone...he hoped. As his consciousness faded, Izuku prayed he'd still be free upon awakening.

**Done! Okay so this is the chapter I've had mostly done for about a month or two, but I decided to finish it today. I'm thinking of rewriting the entire story, but I actually like where the plot is leading- just, the naivity (and ego, and intelligence, not to mention awkwardness) of dragon Izuku takes a bit to get used to writing compared to my other stories. Let me know how you like it! Also, Discord below (take out spaces!)**

discord . gg/ Euu Xq G6


End file.
